Weird Ficklets
by FantasyABC
Summary: Short stories. Story 1: Potty mouth Lily doesn't like Severus saying 'mudblood'. Story 2: Sirius and James follow Severus and Lily into a dark room and regrets everything. Story 3: Remus/Severus. Story 4: A 'good couple'. Story 5: Sirius/Severus. Story 6: James/Severus
1. Potty Mouth

Potty Mouth

* * *

"I don't need help from filthy little _Mudbloods like her!"_

 _Mudblood..._

 _Mudblood..._

 _Mudblood..._

The word echoed through his head, and Severus immediately regretted the words that came out from his lips.

"I don't need help from filthy little _Mudbloods like her!"_

"L-Lily...I-I..."

It was a time when people in school were wary of Slytherin, due to its history and it's breed of Death Eaters.

Those who witnessed the scene couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, they didn't care about Severus. Everyone in Hogwarts knew of the two friends relationship: one was a muggle born Gryffindor, and the other a gloomy Slytherin. Everyone knew it wouldn't last, and due to this accident they just thought that Severus showed that he was just a typical Slytherin.

The surrounding people pitied the poor muggle born after all she was betrayed by her so called friend.

'Mudblood' was considered a damening slur, usually uttered in privacy. To say that outloud infront of a large group of people... No one wouldn't be angry.

After all she did for him, and he threw away her trust. At least now she'll learn to not trust a Slytherin...

"...Li...ly...I-I...didn't..." Looking at lily who was looking at the ground, Severus thought he had made her cry. He noticed her fist was clenched, and his heart couldn't help but break.

"Who?" A small voice escaped the petite red headed girl.

"Eh?"

"WHO THE FUCK TAUGHT MA SMOL BOI THAT FUCKING WORD!!!!!"

"IT MUST BE THOSE FUCKING BITCHES FROM THE SHITTY SLYTHERIN ASS PIT! WAS IT THAT BITCH MALFOY OR PUSSY ROSIER?"

"E-eh, l-lily..."Looking at the angry figure of lily, Severus wanted to cry. He realized...She was furious.

" IM GONNA FUCKING WHIP THOSE SKINNY FLAT ASSES.;-_$';!!(;#467(;_-(!;: HOW DARE THEY CORRUPT SEVERUS, MA LIL BOY, MAMA'S GONNA TEACH THOSE FUCKERS SO EFFING $;:-($(;;( AND WHIP THOSE)):5789$?:$}~ TILL THOSE LIL MAGGOTS ~*~\\} -5_";8!:75$_."

"SEVERUS COME WITH ME AND TELL ME WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT WORD AND IMMA )%},% WOP THEIR $?;5$)() TILL THEIR DECENDANTS CAN FEEL THE ASS WOPPIN#*."

Easily lifting Severus up onto her shoulders like it was nothing, Lily turned to the Slytherin common room. But before that she turned toward the mauraders and gave them a chilling death glare.

Just a few minutes before they pulled down Severus pants infront of everyone.

And in her lowest voice "Imma fuck you up real good after I do those shits in the pit."

Turning, Lily ran of with Severus on her shoulders to find the person who taught Severus the 'bad word'.

In the silent outdoors not a single word could be heard except for a chirp here and there, and the wind that blew pass everyone.

* * *

 **When Lily comes back from Hogwarts for summer break**

Lily: Tuney! Severus said a bad word.

Petunia:...Severus?

Lily:Yes!

Petunia: Shut up isn't a bad word, Lily...

Lily: He's never said shut up before... It's worse!

Petunia: Shit? Fuck? Bitch?

Lily: No he said... mudblood!

Petunia: Oh that word... I guess in wizarding context it's considered xenophobic...or blood phobic..?

Lily: Yeah...Those bitch ass Slithering Snakes probably fucking taught him that word. They're trying to curropt my lil baby, those fucking shits -6_34-8);:$$#:((;;=¶}{{¥π..."

Petunia: ...Yeah...They must be bad influence...


	2. Regret

Tap, tap, tap.

The gentle foot steps of a girl could be heard silently-but soundly through the halls and down the stairs. It was dark, and she walked defenclessly down into what lead to a smaller hall.

Looking at the small figure in front of him, Severus gulped and continued to follow the girl like a Shadow.

The halls were dark, and both figures didn't voice any words as they slowly went down the halls, deeper into their secret place. Both in their own pace, the dark haired followed the red haired almost nervously.

There was a strange atmosphere surrounding the two people.

On the outside the girl could be seen as oblivious to the dark and dangers that surround her, and the shadow that followed her.

She didn't seem to be worried, she neither seemed to be the type that would bath in the deeper and darker side of life as one would say.

Although For the boy-he seemed just the type. Covering half of his face his long greasy hair made him look dark and unapproachable quite opposite of the girl. Whilst the the girls bright red hair swayed with every gentle movement the shadow of the boy made everyone back away in either fear or disgust.

As the two people continued to walk on, neither had seen the two people blallently following them without fear of being noticed.

Of course how could they when the two people spying were sheilded by an invisible artifact.

"Hey isn't that?"

"Lily! And that greasy git." Snarled James as he said the last two words.

James and Sirius was just off on their own little adventure when they saw this scene. James was furious.

"He's stalking her!"

"Come on let's go"

Following the two who entered a room they'd never knew existed, James and Sirius quietly slipped in.

Severus stood right behind Lily.

"L-lily... I-I" Stuttered Severus.

At that moment James wanted to jump out from the invisible robe and come to Lily's aide as to prevent that greasy git from being in her presence- but an ice cold voice stopped him from his tracks.

"On your knees." The usual pink cheeks and warm smile was no longer there.

To his surprise the boy dropped to his knees like he was forced to stand all his life until that moment.

"M-ma"

"SHUT UP!" Bellowed lily.

James: !?

It wasn't the sweet voice that he's known all his life (5 years to be exact). It was a cold stern voice, full of power and demand. And unconsciously made him shiver in fear. The icy glare from the red haired girl made both boys freeze.

Lily began to walk around Severus opening her lovely pale pink lips, no one would expect the next few words to come out her mouth "Ahhhh~ my Severus, my little sweet little submissive Severus..."

Okay, what?

"What to do~ What to do~" The sweet voice of lily sounded in the dark lit room. "I wanted to play neglect for a little while longer but~ It's been quite along time... And it seems you've been getting quite rebellious hmm..."

Wait, really. What.

"P-please, ahh~ master I can't handle it anymore. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please punish this lowly servant.."

Whaaaaaatttt????? Both boys were shook.

slaps*

To both the boys shock, the beautiful red head slapped the dark haired boy. To-think the kind witch who would giggle and smile kindly to everyone; whom no one would say a single bad thing about, would be this violent. Looking even more closely the two boys could see that the girl didn't slap the Slytherin with her hands.

What. The. Actual. Bloody. Hell.

The beautiful Lily Evan was holding something akin to a horse whip, and with a calm and nonchalant attitude could whipped someone so harshly yet casually...

Merlins.

This was a dream.

This must be a dream.

James: H-how twisted am I to have a dream about this...

"M-master~"moaned Severus as Lily continued to whip the greasy haired youth.

"Ufufufu, Sevy~you really enjoy whipping huh? A worm like you shouldn't be rewarded like this. But since I'm so kind, I'll let you feel this little pleasure."

Sirius was pure shokith.

The constant whipping became more and more violent as the girl crazed reaction got more and more twisted."Oh~Ahahahahaga, yes, yes, yes~ this really can't compare sevy, Hmm..."

Then a thought went past Lily; The mudblood incident.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten."

Severus shivered

"Hanging out with those people..." Hummed Lily "Has certainly affected you..."

"N-no master I-it was..."

slaps*

"Ahhhhhhh!" Severus moaned.

"Ahhh~ yes the mauraders...I know you love how they bully you but the day I let them do **this** to you is the day I die." Glared Lily possesivly; Lifting Severus's chin Lily mused to herself. "To think that their little adversive actions against you, would make you blallently go against me to..."

A wicked smile stretched across the once pure face. Disorienting reality and innocence.

"do you take pleasure in their 'kiddy' games rather then this...?"

bringing out a long rope, indescribable things happened...

After Lily tied Severus up, she brought out a large suitcase. Then she stopped. Slowly she straightened her back.

"I smell..."Lily licked her lips."...a dog"

Sirius who was already in a deep shock peed a little but stopped himself as his fear of being discovered scared himself into a deeper paralytic state.

Sirius: m-mommy... QxQ

James: God, Merlin, Godric, Helga, Captain America, Rowena, Salazer, Black panther, Dumledoor, Voldemort, Lucifer, Spider man, Wonder Woman, Saitama, Superman, Zues, Odin, Hera, Ameterasu, Innana, Goku, Aphrodite, Loki, Iron man, Thor, IT, BATMAN!!!!! ACTUALLY ANYONE FOR THE LOVE OF ANYTHING. SAVE HIM!

"Just kidding~tehehe"

"The only dog is you Sevy~" sounded her sick perverted laugh and a dull look accessed her surroundings as her hand flickered and quick slap to Severus face with the whip followed by many more "punishments" continued on. This quickly made the two poor boys more faint until they actually fainted in horror (much to their own relief).

...

When the two boys finally woke up. Severus and Lily had been long gone.

I-It was a dream right...?

Looking around them it was the same room.

Heart; Slow. Mind; Numb. Legs; Weak. Arms; Heavy. Stomach; clenched. Lungs; No longer able to function. Adolescence; forever ruined.

They could say it was all a twisted fucked up dream. But the room, the corridor leading to the hidden room... A secret room. How they were lead there, and memories both could attest to...

Their stroll down the halls was wordless, no jokes, no Laughs, no sound. As they leaned on each other for support as both their legs were still trembleling in fear. No words needed to be issued at this... Understanding. there was only a silence of understanding-they were to keep this to there graves. James no longer had a crush on Lily and of course they would never bother-much less touch a single hair on Severus body ever again.


	3. RemusSeverus

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.

Sirius freaking idiot was a freaking fracking idiot.

That was of course what they were all thinking of as they tried to locate Severus.

"Where the heck is he?!"glared James to Sirius.

"I don't know... I didn't think he'd follow me!"said Sirus." I was just talking about it to edge him on... Make him a little curious..."

"Wait...you hinted of the shrieking shack??"

"Umm...no? Maybe sorta...but it wasn't my intention!"

"Your intention doesn't matter! If he...then we'll..."

"Think of that later, we need to do something right now!" Panicked Peter, he didn't want to get locked up because of this, it wasn't even his fault!...and not only that but Severus was important to the dark lords plan... If he died...then he'll also die...if that made any sense...

Not wasting any more time the boys quickly headed to the shrieking Shack.

In a rush, who knows where they were going or what actions they should take afterwards all three boys, like the gryfindoors they were, headed into the shrieking shack without a plan.

And what greated them was a scene... Too R-rated to describe...

And without a secound thought the boys closed the door.

"Did we just..." Asked Sirius blankly...

"...No" Said James momentarily tramautised.

"...I... Can't...omfg..."Squeaqed Peter. This was just great. Just last week he and the other death eaters witnessed Voldemort and Bellatrix half flirting and half making out at the conference. Which was more then enough to make him puke. But now... He had witnessed his friend in wolf form. I repeat wolf form, doing the do with a moaning and writhing Severus freaking Snape.

Gawd all of them at that moment wanted to die.

They of course never wanted to see their friend do the naughty, naughty, naked tango with an enemy...But they'd rather him in human form if it did ever happen!

"This is gonna be bloody great..."

"Wtf!?"

"...he was being sarcastic Peter."

"Oh, okay...but this...shouldn't...He, he should have died..."

"Peter...people don't die when they have intercourse." Explained James slowly.

"I WASNT TALKING ABOUT THAT!" Screamed Peter. "Shouldn't Remus be out of his mind and try to eat Severus...and before you say anything Sirius, I meant it literally...unless you know...That..."

"...uhh"

"...oh."

"...Oh."

"...Ohhhhhh..."

"So..."

"Merlins..."

"Then..."

"Severus and Lupin huh...They're mates..."

Background info. A year or two back the four friends had researched much on Remus condition. And with their brains, they collected a lot of information about their friends situation.

Which now looking at their situation involves the word:"mate" and no, not the friend mate kind.

Yes, there was some information about that... It was very rare, but if a warewolf found his mate during the full moon. They would bond and the person would feel more complete and their warewolf form would be more calm and eased thanks to their mate. This would result in the person being in more control in their warewolf form.

Before, looking at the peice of information made the boys overjoyed and ready to find Remus's destined one, but they soon realized it was incredibly rare...and either way who would risk getting close to warewolf during the full moon to try and test if you're it's mate.

Basically it was suicidal.

And no one in their right mind would do it.

There was also some tidbit informations that they giggled at:

When a wolf finds his mate they would try to appeal themselves. Going slowly over to them and releasing 'pheromones' slowly to attract their mates. They would try to act like a cute kicked puppy until their mate was charmed. Licking them gently, sniffing, brushing up their skin until it was the right time and they'll pounce... Okay to much information. Best not to think about. Incase they actually imagined-crap, too late.

The three of them shivered and fell into an awkward silence.

But the silence was their regret, as none were talking and their thoughts stopped what they were thinking.

They could now hear the noises ... It was getting louder and louder when they realized.

"Omfg, omfg, omfg, omfg, I hear it!!!!!!!"

"My virgin ears!!!!!" Screamed Sirius.

"RUN!!"Said James running away.

Distance away they three maradaurs breathed and breathed. They panicked and ran quite far and before they realized it the sounds couldn't be heard anymore.

"So...when do you think they'll stop..." Asked Sirius, blushing madly. Out all the four of them who'd knew Remus was the first to lose his virginity. Hell they'd all thought Peter had more chances then him, due to the fact that Remus tended to keep to himself and avoid the touch of other people like a plague, other then his friends of course. They also knew Remus wouldn't take the risk due to him being a warewolf. Who knew what could happen.

"Didn't...that...the book said... That the wolf would continue to mate until they know that their intended are pregnant..." Coughed James." Male or Female... When they find their mate, they would bond and it will end up in a lot of babies..." It wasn't with just warewolfs it was also with other magical creatures.

"Lots of babies..."

"Omg, I can't take this..."

"Let's just go back..."

"Ya..." They need time.

Thinking about the situation more clear headily as they walked back to hogwarts Sirius gasped "What are we going to say to Dumbledoor?"

Peter whos mind slowly began to operate and follow its normal function once again breathed "How am I going to tell this to lord Voldemort?!"

Severus was a smart student and had skills in potions that rivalled even experience seniors in the potions trade, the dark lord had plans to turn him to the dark side. The bullying of Severus in school made it much easier, but now...

Ignoring them, James realized: "TO HELL WITH DUMBLEDOOR AND VOLDEMORTS HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO LILY!!!!!!"

They all knew at this moment they were all going to die, but by who's hand exactly?


	4. 'good couple'

She was beautiful.

With her red locks and bright green eyes she was beautiful. Her sweet fragrance and kind smile that was shown to all that looked at her.

Good natured and hardworking she was perfect.

How he and her were friends he had no idea. They were different as night and day.

He was a pitiful greasy git and she was the kindred soul that befriended him from when they were little.

Trying to hold on to their friendship he gave her what he had, knowledge and help on the wizarding world and honestly he didn't think it was enough but he couldn't give her anything else.

But she smiled and took it in like it was the most amazing present at that time.

She was like an angel. When ever he'd cry when his parents fought he'd go to the tree where they'd first meet and continued onwards to meet. She'd always be there.

There she'd hug him and pat his head whispering sweet comfort and give him cookies that she baked. Oh how he loved it when she'd give him hugs, he loved hugs.

She'd smile at him and he was happy. If only time would stop.

Then came hogwarts. They were excited smile to smile they eagerly awaited the train to their destination.

Then for some reason after awhile she started to act strange.

Sometimes she'd ignore him then after awhile she'd seek him out asking to spend time with him, she also started to put black stuff on her eyes and red stuff on her lips and then the hugs when he gave her hugs she'd sometimes avoid it or at random times she'd give him a hug in public but the weirdest thing of all was her hair, she'd often flip it around at random times and close and open her eyes continueously.

And when she's ask her if there was something in her eyes, she would freeze and act even more strange.

It's all because of them. Him. That guy. James Potter. He thought in disgust oh, and also his friends Peter, Sirius and Remus.

From day one they/he bothered him. On the train he said Slytherins were evil and that erked him. It was his mothers house!

After the sorting James and his gang would bully him. They would hex him when he wasn't looking, put frogs or bugs in his clothes, pull his hair, call him names and continuously harass him with pranks. Though he became wise thanks to it, so never again would he accept those chocolate frogs, acid pops, sherbet lemons and other candies and biscuits that James 'claimed' were apology gifts... Oh and also those flower,hmp, who knows what those flowers could be hiding

Why they did they bully him? At first he had no idea why they were picking on him.

Then it dawned on him he wanted Lily. Beautiful Lily. Lily, his best friend. The Lily whom he growned up with. James was jealous that his best friend was Lily and took it out on him! No wander ah!

In the last five years he noticed James getting closer and closer to lily. Frowning he looked at them in the hallways talking to each other.

Like a perfect couple they were smiling and chatting with each other whilst flowers bloomed in the back ground.

NO! Not him, anyone but that awful bully!

I c-can't let that happen or she'd become more weird. He needed to protect her. It doesn't matter if that awful guy hurts him, but he will not let him hurt pure beautiful lily!

Running to them he tripped and fell in a loud thump.

His eyes stung looking at the ground as he got up on his knees in embarrassment.

He hoped they didn't see him.

"Sev?" Curse his bad luck.

"Are you okay?" There was a hand reaching out. Instinctively he took it. Looking up he realized it was James yucky potter ( insert disgusted face).

"Sev, did you fall? Where does it hurt?"

Lily was behind James potter looking worriedly at Severus as she reached for him. Just as she came closer James arms around Severus tightened.

When James arms had enveloped around Severus, Severus did not know or so much as care.

Sniffing his face turned red in shame due to the fall. His eyes became teary looking at the two in front of him.

He couldn't deny James was handsome. James was sociable and funny, everyone flocked to him whenever and whatever. He'd tell funny stories, with actions and euthusiasm that makes you want to hear more. Not only that but all the teachers said he was smart and nice. Severus had a hard time believing that since James was always mean to him, and they almost failed when they were making potions together (teacher chose the partners) because James dumb potter couldn't focus!

He noticed that one of Lily's hand was on one of James arms.

They really do look like a couple thought Severus. He really didn't like James, what if they get married and James bullies Lily too? Does Lily know how big of an idiot James was? Potter marrying perfect Lily...

"Potter let go of him now ." Said Lily, turning her eyes she looked at Severus as she inched closer to him."Hey sev don't cry, I'm here for you. It'll be okay, I'll take you to Madam Promfey." Ah- she was doing her eye opening and closing thing again...

"No, I don't think that's a good idea Lily." Smiled James. " **I** can carry Severus to Madam Prompey."

"No, no Sevvy is **my** best friend **I** should take him." Smiled Lily.

"Really? But Severus is already in **my** **arms**. And I don't think you can carry him." Smiled James even brighter.

"Let go of him you f-"

Not noticing James and Lily's arms were all over him his eyes became even more teary. Looking at the two couple lovingly smile at each other he made up his mind.

He wanted the best for his friend and he didn't want to be the guy who got in the way of a perfect relationship and cause tragedy and heartbreaks like those sad books he once read(not like he'll admit it).

Also Lily seemed to smile a lot more when she's with potter. And the smile was quite big showing all her pearly white teeth not only that but her eyes seemed to glitter and shine when she looked at him.

"Lily." Said Severus meekly.

Noticing her name being called by Severus, Lily focused her attention towards him as did James.

"Thank you, Thank you for being my friend. I-I think you're really wonderful and sweet. Your smile brightened up my day when I was sad and y-you are an angel. You're-you're so beautiful and kind to everyone even to some one like me..."

"W-what are you saying Severus?" Said Lily as her face was turning a shade of red.

"A-and James although I don't like you very much. I-I think you're very cool." Looking up at James, Severus continued." You're really funny and out going. You bring people in and a charismatic leader..."

Looking down at Severus tearing eyes and red faced while listening to his speech, James heart began to pound and blood began to form in his nose.

"I know you'll treat Lily well..."

Unbeknownst to Severus, Lily and James face gradually turned green hearing him say that.

"s-so I'll give you my blessing...s-so James I-I hope we'll be good friends in the future a-and there's nothing between me and Lily so you can get together with Lily. I think you two will make a good couple."

Embarrassed and proud of his speech Severus decided to leave With a soft smile.

Turning around Severus easily ran out of James shaky hold...

Unknowingly, Leaving behind two broken hearts...

Coming up to Lily and James, Sirius smiled in a wide grin to the two of them. He heard the whole thing. "James now that Severus is your friend you can now stop bothering him and finally focus more on Lily, and Lily now that Severus doesn't see you as an object to his affection anymore then you're free to go out with James. Hmm this is quite the good ending huh?" Said Siruis.

"Well catch you two later better get going to next class, don't be to late for next class." He winked while leaving.

And with that Lily and James fell on their knees into the deep hole of friend-zoned.

 _Later that day..._

Lucius: Anouther two has fallen huh?

Regulus: Yeah...

Lucius: And here I was betting on Evans, hah looks like that muggle didn't have a chance.

Regulus: ;.; neither did we...

Lucius: Please don't remind me.(༎ຶ_༎ຶ)


	5. SiriusSeverus

In the woods was a lost Sirius. Damn it was a Jame's fault this wasn't the plan! Running in his dog form Sirius speed through the forest not daring to look behind.

God he was a fool. The forest was dangerous, littered with magical creatures, humongous bugs, deformed creatures and who knows what else.

They originally followed Severus into the woods to pull some stupid pranks on him but in the process lost sight of him and as karma stricked back: ended up getting lost themselves.

He didn't know what happened to the rest of the gang, but after he got lost; he got trapped in some web, got out, lost his wand, got chased by some spiders, turned into a dog, ran as fast as he could, and then got chased by something else, then another dangerous looking creature appeared and got into a fight with the prior creature...

All in all it was a huge mess that ended with a bloody wound in his leg.

Laying down on a grassy area. Siruis finally had a chance to relax breath.

Breathing hard Siruis began to doze of due to the fatigue and the constant ache that enveloped him. Whilst he was laying down looking ad dead as could be; a figure approached him. But Sirius was too gone to care.

The dark haired stranger with his wand began to try to help the poor injured dog.

Opening his eyes to the healing Sirius was shocked. What was going on?! Why was Severus infront of him?

Not giving him a chance to react The dog began to loudly bark at Severus, surprising him as he backed away in shock.

Before Sirus could bark anymore he felt the pain of his wound and whimpered in pain.

"D-Don't move! It'll make it worse."

Not saying anymore Severus was at the dogs side and began to heal him with a spell.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm bad at healing spells, so I hope this will do... Wait a minute, I have a healing potion."

Taking a healing potion out of his pockets he started to apply the substance to the dogs wound.

After awhile the wound began to heal itsel. At the side Sirius watched him in awe, ignoring the lingering pain from the wound.

Severus looked deep into his eyes, reaching out with one hand he cupped the right side his side of cheeks. Feeling the dogs gaze on him, he didn't care.

He got more or less got permission and with that, he got closer. Taking his left hand, he gently patted its head.

Feeling the warmth of Severus's hand made Sirius's heart clench and his stomach feel weird.

"C-can I hug you?" Asked Severus. His face was flushed in anticipation, he really, really wanted to hug the dog. Smiling awkwardly he scoched a little closer to the dog.

Sirius couldn't say a single thing, not that any words would form if he could. Looking at the blushing face and bashful figure fidgeting he could hear thumping for some reason.

Taking the calm silence as a yes Severus slowly got closer and closer until he enveloped Sirius into a full hug.

And with that Sirius Froze but the thumping got louder and louder. H-He smelled s-so sweet. So warm, So soft. Who the hell said his hair was greasy?

Backing up Severus was now hugging his own arms looking very insucure and fragile but when he looked at Serius with a flushed face. His eyes were bright and sparkly reflecting the light of the sun, with a large genuine smiled that even showed two dimples his eyes turned cresent.

For some reason hearts appeared behind Severus.

And with that Sirius Fell.

And when Sirius Falls, he falls hard.

James Potter who was looking for his friends had stumbled onto this scene thought: W-what's with these flowers petals? Where did all the sparkles and flowers come from!? Wait. How in lord voldemort are those flowers even floating!!


	6. JamesSeverus

Looking at her back all Severus could hear was his heart breaking.

How could she do this to him, she was his bestfriend. No, it was his fault. He knew it. Why did he say it, he was a fool, but why that word.

Of all the words he could have said why that one?

It was a line he shouldn't have crossed and he crossed it, there was no going back.

After days and days of being ignored by lily he became more and more gloomy. Thinking about their friendship, more like their currently non-existing friendship his eyes began to tear and water.

But he knows he shouldn't, he needed to be strong like a slytherin. But now looking back at his once strong friendship with Lily he contiplated at what he did wrong.

After awhile of thinking to himself realized he completely pushed her away to gain acknowledgment from the other slytherins and for what? A nod and a reason and chance for them to use him? It was fake all fake.

He knew but he still did it, and it was all his fault.

But what about Lily, what about their friendship. Was a single word Strong enough to to break their 7 year friendship? No she wouldn't do that he knew.

Did he even apologize properly?

Trying to remember he realized he could only say her name before he became tongue tied and ran away in ember restatement before she could say anything.

Sighing now, he felt he really was in the wrong. He needed to properly apologize. But honestly could he? He never really started or had any proper conversation with anyone. He couldn't even properly look at someone's eyes without looking down on the floor.

Most of his conversation consist of insults, hmm, yes, no, and answers to questions which was also not much considering he only usually talked to Lily and Proffeser slughorn.

Whenever he tried to speak he gets tongue tied and fumble over his words. But he needed to practice to stay friends with Lily.

Okay, he had an idea. He would write what he was going to say down and practice like it was a test.

And with that brilliant plan Severus knew what he was going to write down, but before that he was interrupted by a knock.

"Hey Snape are you there?" A seventh year senior came in. It was Evan Rosier. Evan Rosier was a pure blood and heir to the Rosier line, not only that but his father was one of You-Know-Who's first followers in his years so he was well known amongst the slytherind and future death eaters.

Although Rosier was two years ahead of him he would often come into Severus room and ask him to do his Advance potions homework for him. Of course not without a price.

"No, I'm busy." Said Severus plainly as he paid no head to the pure blood.

"You didn't even hear me out" Muttered Rosier.

"No."

"Not even 6 galleons?"

"No" His friendship was more important then money.

"10"

"No"

Rosier frowned as he looked at Severus aggressively writing. Approaching him he took Severus paper.

"Huh? A love letter to that muggle?"

"Give that back!" Shouted Severus.

"Why don't I do it for you and you can do the potions homework for me it a fair trade."

"W-what?" Did just hear what he heard from the pure blood?

"I have a lot of experience...and with the way I see this it'll get you no where. Face it with this your relationship is as good as gone." Rosier sat down crumpled the price of paper and threw it into the the trash then took out anouther paper and began to write. "Now sho, sho, a deals a deal and don't worry I'll still give you the galleons since this is so easy for someone like me." He smirked haughtily.

"20 galleons."

"Hey-"

"No." and they both knew that was final.

The reasearch paper was the most important assignment for the seventh year students and severus knew that. He was no fool, if Evans tried to push him further he wont respond more then he already has. To say the least Evan Rosier was more desperate, shown in his attitude.

"Yeah, yeah...ok." Either way, to Rosier it was fine, as heir to his house hold he spent much more and didn't worry about money so it didn't really matter.

Gritting his teeth Severus went to the library and quickly finished Rosiers homework. It was easy and didn't take more then an hour and a half. Severus loved making up his own potions and writing up reports about it so just using his old ideas and refining it was easy.

Reading what Rosier had written Severus frowned and wanted to ask if he was sure.

"hmp, who do you think I am, I'm an expert in this type of situation and if all goes well she'll be running back in your arms."said Rosier." Are you doubting my skills?"

"hnn..."

What Severus didn't know was that Rosier had written a love letter not an apology speech...

What Evan Rosier didn't know was that Severus wanted a apology speech and not a love letter( a pretty crappy love letter) for Severus to Lily Evans. Although Rosier was taught to hate muggles and mud bloods as a Slytherin he put self success over carring about such things.

there was a failiure of communication from the start and thus it was inveitable. As Severus' IQ was high his EQ was quite low. It wasnt as if he didnt distrust Rosier, it was that he trusted his social skills, Rosier was quite good at socializing when he wanted to be.

So that night Severus recited the letter over and over for three continuous days.

"Lily I'm sorry, in your heart and soul won't you ever forgive me? My heart beats for you, can't you come back to me? Since day one I loved you, and like the first day we rode the train won't our hearts continue forward. Unlike James I'm better suited for you..." For some reason he thought that the last sentence sounded odd since he was only asking for friendship back but in desperation he continued on.

So the next day came and Severus was prepared. He thought it was too soon but he had to do it, it was almost summer so he might not get anouther chance since it would be worse for him if she continued to ignore him and not see him under the large tree they'd always meet.

Throughout the day Lily was ignoring him like usual, and he was hesitant and tounge tied(as usual).

About to give up as everyone went into the dinning halls for supper. He could feel a tap on his shoulder.

It was Evan Rosier.

"This is the perfect chance, ask her to follow you to halls and tell her what you have to say." Winking Rosier walked pass Severus and went to the slytherins table.

With that Severus felt courage and with the little courage he had, he walked to Lily. Not realizing his pace began to slow and Lily had already sat down at her table. He began to falter, but it was already to late.

"What are you doing here Snaps." Frowned James, who was sitting three seats away from Lily (Hence the noticible figure of Severus).

Soon other people from the griffondoor began to notice his presence and more eyes were on him.

"Snivellus don't tell me you're here to bother Lily well she won't see you, so you should just get lost."

"I-I L-Lily umm-uh" Severus began to stutter.

"What?"

Breathing Severus didn't know what to say. Severus didn't know why but for some reason everything slowed down infront of him, and for some reason at that time said the words that he had continuously practiced. But to bad due to physiological reasons all the words began to be mixed up and erased and in his anxiety Severus was clearly not thinking straight. So he trued his best.

his heart began to beat and he bagan to sweat, his bad habit of looking down when he was nervous took affect but he thought of Lily- his one true friend. So with the power of friendship he mustured as many words as he could

"My heart...Uh...S-Since day one... I loved you...O-On the train...James...?"

It was total absolute silence, the usually loud hall filled with sounds trying to burry other sounds was so quiet that you couldn't hear a pin drop...

W-what did I say? It took a few seconds before Severus could go back and slowly digest his words.

On the Slytherin table trying to hide his laugh Rosiers face was red as he held in his breath, trying to relax he Breathed, and breathed to hold it in.

Although it sounded like he was hyperventilating at first, he gradually claimed down.

Trying not to look at Severus current situation he turned to a drink, which happened to be a chunky Pumkin Juice, and in one gulp drank it, but it wasn't a millisecond after that, that he turned his sight back to Severus and saw the figure of potter leaping into Severus to bring the Slytherin into a hug.

"Severus, I love you too, I've always had. From the beginning on the train, I'm sorry for all the wrongs I've done. But I promise you, I will treat you like you deserve and spoil you for the rest of your life!"

Evan Rosier, Age 17, future death eater, heir of the Rosier house and fortune, a senior student of the slytherins, Chaser of the Slytherin team, had thought, of all the ways to die, he died while choking on his pumpkin Juice.

He knew no one was going to help him, because:

1\. It was a confession of the century.

2\. He was in slytherin(They don't help unless there's something in it for them.)

3\. It was a confession of the century. Like seriously, Severus and James! WTF!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Reactions in the great hall

 _"My_ heart...Uh...S-Since _day one... I loved you...O-On the train...James...?"_

Evan Rosier: * chokes*

Severus: *innocently confused*

James: o0o *le gasps

Sirius: James no...

Lily: what...

Remus: O _ O dis anouther prank by james?

Peter: dream?

Everyone else:!!!!!??????????????????????????

 _"Severus, I love you too, I've always had. From the beginning on the train, I'm sorry for all the wrongs I've done. But I promise you, I will treat you like you deserve and spoil you for the rest of your life!"_

Severus: *suprise pikachu face*

James: Omg Omg omg I told you he liked me, vfyhfgyujgtygomg omg we were meant to be. hdthhftukrtg He must've felt a soul connection like i did, i knew it.fyybguhhffhhggg drhgstungyjgrwfyuhhgNow were going to be together forever and ever and marry and have 20 kids!

Sirius: ...*face palms into the floor*

Lily: ...The fuck

Remus: Meh, Just go with the flow

Peter: yup a dream

Everyone else:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
